Firearm technology is constantly evolving to provide safer, more efficient, and/or more reliable firearms. The Sa vzor 58 rifle was developed in Czechoslovakia between 1956 and 1958 and soon became the standard firearm in that country during its years as a Soviet controlled country. Various versions of the Sa vzor 58 have become very popular with gun collectors, sportsmen, and the like, and a demand has developed for these rifles. However, certain laws (federal and state) prohibit the importation, sell, and/or use of such weapons in the United States unless certain modifications are made to the weapons.
California is particularly well-known for its strict gun laws including, for example, California Penal Code section 12276.1(a)(1) regarding detachable magazines and the requirement that certain weapons not be equipped with detachable magazines. One way to comply with this legal provision is by the use of a “bullet button” which requires an external object (e.g., a bullet or tool) to depress a button so that a magazine can be released from a magazine well on a weapon. However, laws are subject to change, and there has been a growing trend to further limit the dissemination of firearms. Thus, in the years to come, a “bullet button” device may not be enough for law abiding weapons enthusiasts to import, own, or otherwise use a rifle such as a modified Sa vzor 58.
What is needed, therefore, is an even more restrictive means to prevent a magazine from being released from a weapon quickly.